Game of Thrones
by Digibear
Summary: When Naruto dreams of the crow that Itachi gifted to him, he wonders why there was another boy chasing the same bird. A story in which Naruto is thrust into the realm of kings and dragons, with the sole consequence of him not remembering how he got there or where he came from. Naruto/Game of Thrones.
1. A Crow's Caw

Note: I plan to make this story as epic as possible. That being said, I would love and appreciate any kind of feedback whatsoever! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Game of Thrones_.

* * *

I.

A Crow's Caw

* * *

Winter breath fanned around Naruto's face as he raced through the forest, dashing across melting snow and jumping over shrubs. His sweat was only making him colder as the wind blew straight through his bones. A kunai was clutched tightly in his hand, subtly tearing his skin underneath its rough wrapping. Under his breath, he bit out, "Where did that crow go?"

The blonde leapt over a fallen branch and quickly scanned the forest, left, right, up, behind. His legs were starting to give out as he came to a clearing, and his feet grazed his body to a halt in the ground. A small town came in sight and Naruto didn't waste time in making a break for it. The crow had to be there behind its stone walls and towers; he could feel it.

As soon as the blonde skidded into the town, he furrowed his brow. Something about it made him stop running and slowly walk through it while carefully looking around. It was strange: the whole place was silent. Besides the air blowing through, nothing was making a sound. There were no occupants around despite all the shops and tools scattered about.

That's when he heard it: a crow's caw.

Naruto swung his head in the direction of the sound to see the winged creature perched defensively on a big wolf statue. His fingers instinctively gripped the weapon in his hand as he crept up to the bird. When he got close enough to strike, he lashed out—

—until he spotted a boy opposite to him, facing the bird from the other way.

Both boys gasped and jumped back, allowing the crow to leave the statue and fly into a stone tunnel. Naruto's stupefied gaze followed the crow and focused back on the small boy standing in front of him. The young man looked just as confused as he did.

Naruto was the first to speak, "K-Kid, what are you doing here?" When he didn't get a response from the boy, he asked another question, "Were you chasing that crow, too?"

This time, the brown-headed kid nodded, but he still said nothing.

Scratching his light locks, Naruto tried to think about the situation. He was so sure that crow was the one that Itachi shoved down his throat, but what did this kid have to do with it?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the kid then answered softly, "I live here."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Speaking louder, the young man piped, "I live here; that's why I'm here. What are _you_ doing here?"

That's when Naruto noticed the bow and arrow in the kid's hand, and he wondered why he was the only one in the village. Looking anywhere but the kid, Naruto replied, "This is kinda weird, but I think that crow belongs to me. I've been chasing it for awhile and it led me here."

The boy had a disbelieving look in his eye before nodding slowly. Looking into the tunnel where the crow flew into, he subtly pursed his lips.

"What's your name, kid?" Naruto questioned as he followed the boy's gaze into the tunnel.

Answering to the tunnel instead of Naruto, the boy spoke, "Bran. Brandon Stark. What's yours?"

Bran was replied to with silence, and when he turned back to where the tall blonde was standing, there was no one there. He looked around in confusion before spotting something shiny in the dirt. Walking over to it, he bent down and picked it up with his free hand. It was an odd weapon, but intriguing at the same time.

It just looked like a very odd dagger.

And everything went white.

* * *

"You're right, that does sound very unusual…"

"I know. Kakashi-sensei, it's weird enough that I remembered a dream in the first place."

Naruto picked at some rotting wood falling off the log he was sitting on while Kakashi watched his actions absentmindedly.

They had been camping out on a mission when Naruto had that strange dream. When he woke up, he felt disoriented and stumbled to Kakashi, tripping on his disheveled sleeping mat. The older ninja, previously focused on watch duty, could tell that his former student was very disturbed and immediately asked him what was wrong. Naruto just stared at him before retelling his dream to him verbatim, all the details so vivid and fresh in his mind that he couldn't believe it was a dream. Kakashi listened intently while noting that the blonde was sweating profusely under his clothes. Usually it took an immense amount of work to make the boy sweat. Something was definitely wrong.

When Naruto was done, it took Kakashi a long while to mull it over. This felt more like a dream to the former teacher—it felt more like a vision of some sorts. Kakashi wasn't one to delve into the deeper magic, but something felt off when Naruto labeled it as a mere dream.

The silver-haired jounin rubbed his chin with two fingers, watching as Naruto busied himself with the rotting foilage. "So it stopped right after you heard the boy's name?"

The blonde nodded in return while flicking a piece of wood off the log. "Yeah, when he asked me what mine was, it felt like I was physically getting sucked out of the dream. Like something was pulling me out. That's when I woke up. The weirdest part is that I feel so freakin' tired. I'm _never_ this tired."

Kakashi slid his glance to Naruto's eyes, meeting a pure look of confusion. Usually the blonde didn't bother with trivial things such as dreams; the boy focused on the present, things happening in real life. The fact that this dream was having such an impact on him, apparently both mentally and physically, screamed that this dream wasn't as simple as it appeared to be.

Clicking his tongue, the masked man asked another question, vaguely comparing this situation to an interrogation, "What was the boy's name again?"

"Brandon Stark," replied the blonde without missing a beat.

Again, this confused the older shinobi. That name sounded nothing like anyone's name in the village. And, despite being a pretty cultured man, Kakashi couldn't remember that name being mentioned anywhere in any other city, any other country, any other…

Kakashi's eye widened slightly as he realized what this dream could possibly mean. It also couldn't have been a coincidence that Naruto happened to be with the one person that could help him. His eye technique could allow dimension hopping, and if this Brandon Stark kid wasn't anywhere in theirs…

The whole idea, the whole _situation_ sounded so extraordinary and random that the older ninja couldn't help but doubt it. If Naruto dimension-hopped, it could spell terrible things on both ends. There were too many complications, and far too many things that could go wrong. And besides, what if Naruto wouldn't survive the alternate universe, much less the journey to it? Kakashi couldn't afford to be responsible for yet another teammate's death—he was at his emotional capacity. If he was going to go through with this, he needed to make sure of one thing.

"Naruto, what do you make of this dream that you had?"

"Huh?" The young man just stared at his former teacher.

Looking up at the dawn creeping up the night sky, Kakashi changed his question, "What are you feeling right now? Do you feel like you just had a nightmare, or is it something else?"

Naruto stared at his clenched hands and thought to the point where his head began to throb. "I… I feel something in the pit of my stomach. I don't know how to explain it, but I just feel like he needs my help, and he needs it now. Why'd you ask that?"

Kakashi snapped his gaze to Naruto before speaking, "Have you ever heard his name before? At all?"

"No. It sounded crazy foreign. He's obviously not from Fire Country, that's for sure," the boy stood up from the log and Kakashi's gaze followed him.

"I haven't heard his name anywhere for miles. Naruto, I don't think he's from our world, much less Fire Country."

A hesitant chuckle came from Naruto's throat, "I think you've stayed up a little too long, Kakashi-sensei."

The silver-haired man stood up like he almost didn't want to, but he had to make a point. "Naruto, listen to me. This… dream of yours didn't happen just because. It's definitely a long-shot, but I think you actually had a vision. And not just any vision, it seems that this boy you met was from an entirely different world, a world that needs help."

The young man spun around and gave him a disbelieving gaze. "There's only one world, and that's the one we're in. What do you mean 'different worlds?'"

Kakashi breathed a small sigh, "The reason I know there are different worlds—or rather, different dimensions—is that my eye can send objects to them."

Naruto had heard about this before, but he never actually saw Kakashi perform it. He just thought that his former teacher erased them from existence, not sent them to a whole other dimension. His look began to change as he mulled over Kakashi's words.

The jounin continued to spit information to the blonde, "The Forbidden Dimension Jutsu allows me to send objects—from kunai to people—to alternate universes. If this vision you saw happened to be in another world, there was no coincidence I was here with you. The only other person that can achieve this technique is the one that gave you that crow in the first place."

The blonde furrowed his brow, "…So, you'll take me there, right?"

Kakashi breathed another drawn out sigh, "I don't know, Naruto."

The whole thing didn't make sense. At all. But for some reason, Naruto felt that this was the right thing to do. Deep inside, he knew that he was supposed to be there, wherever that boy was. For what reason he wasn't so sure, but there was no denying that he should at least go there.

Of course, on the surface, Naruto felt queasy and weird about the whole thing. He concluded that it was because of nerves.

Summoning up enough courage, he then tried his hardest to convince the Copy Ninja to grant him passage to world in his dreams, "When I grew up, despite what everyone said about me, I had a feeling that I was destined to do something big. I don't know what, but something that would change everything. Maybe this is it; maybe what I was destined to do was help save this other world from chaos. I know it's a long-shot, I know there's a big chance that it's all a mistake, and I know that there's a bigger chance that I won't make it back. But I have to do this."

The jounin felt an inner surge of respect, but was careful not to show it on his features. Slipping his hands in his pockets, Kakashi sagged and started, "Okay… I'll help you. But I should probably tell you about some things first." After he saw Naruto nod in return, he paused before continuing, "First, this jutsu is a forbidden jutsu for a reason. I can send you to another dimension, but I can't send you back here unless you remember my name."

Naruto furrowed his brow, "But, how can I possibly forget you?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well, when you get sent to another dimension, you won't remember where you came from. This includes your name, people you knew, your past, and whatever life you had back home. The hardest part is that you'll have to remember the transfer's name in order to come back. What I advise you to do is hold something that will make you remember something from here."

Naruto had no idea of the implications of this jutsu. Now he didn't seem as sure about going. After a few deep breaths, he steeled himself and unfastened his headband from his head. Gripping it in his hand, he looked back towards Kakashi. "It's only fitting, I guess."

The jounin nodded grimly before continuing, "Now, this is the difficult part: you'll have to concentrate on where you want to go. It's true that I can send people to other dimensions, but no one has ever even thought about where exactly they want to go. No one knows that they have control over where they are sent, since the only thing on their mind is fear. Since their mind is blank, they get sent to the default dimension—the one that I created myself. I'll need you to concentrate on breaking that fear and focusing on where you want to go, you understand me?"

All of a sudden Naruto's legs feel like jelly. How was he supposed to go through with this?

Kakashi saw the doubt creeping onto the boy's features, and he was quick to quell it, "Naruto, you can do this. Focus on the setting of your dream and recreate it as well as you can in your head."

The young shinobi shut his eyes and cleared his mind. It was going to be difficult, but he's been through too much to be beaten by this jutsu.

Opening his eyes, he bit out, "I'm ready."

Kakashi nodded then stood back a couple meters from him. Across the space, the teacher questioned, "What do you want me to tell everyone?"

Naruto's face faltered a bit before he replied, "Just tell them that I'll be back soon."

* * *

Bran's eyes shot up, bringing him to the sight of his wooden ceiling.

He could feel his brown locks pasted to his cheeks and neck, and everywhere his skin felt sticky from sweat. Despite the droplets being a telltale sign he was hot, the blankets proved not enough to quell the chill he felt in his bones.

The dream he had last night was so bizarre. Why was he standing on his two legs? What exactly was that crow there for?

And why did the boy in his dream have hair and eyes like a Lannister?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Note: I'll keep adding on as more episodes come out! I should be able to come out with a second chapter soon. Thanks for reading! Continue? Yes? No? Let me know!


	2. Daggers

Note: Some problems with the story will be discussed after the chapter. Feel free to read those if you had some issues with Chapter I.

Note 2: Decided to update new chapters on Saturdays!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or _Game of Thrones_.

* * *

II.

Daggers

* * *

"Why the hell is he so clean?"

"I bet he's a spy from the South. Kill 'im before he wakes up!"

"Settle down, both of ya. Look at 'im; he's just a boy."

"Osha, dear, yer getting soft."

"How would _you _like it if ya woke up with a knife at your throat?"

Three wildlings bickered on as they surrounded a boy lying down in the mossy ground of the Wolfswood.

During their journey through the dense woods, they came across a surprising sight. There was a boy lying down, clothes without stains. His pants were a faded orange color, and he had a faded orange tunic to match it. Under the tunic was a long sleeved, ruffled black shirt.

His appearance was so out of place it was almost haunting. There wasn't anyone on the North with hair as blond as his. Hesitantly, they inched up to him. Finding out he was unconscious, they struggled with the idea of killing him or not. While Osha decided that it wasn't necessary, Stiv and Wallen were all for it. That was when Wallen produced a dagger from his belt, and caressed the boy's neck with it.

Suddenly, the boy's eyes flickered open, and he froze when he saw the sight of the three of them looming above him. His striking blue eyes caused the wildlings to freeze as well—they were white walker eye blue. Swallowing, the boy winced as the dagger nicked his pale skin.

Wallen snickered, "I wouldn't move a bit if I were you."

Stiv laughed, "I think you can let him go, Wallen. He isn't worth the kill."

Osha just rolled her eyes as the poor boy stared on. Honestly, it looked like he'd seen a ghost or something. Bending down to his eye level, she murmured, "What's your name, boy?"

The blond flicked his eyes toward her and furrowed his brow. His silence was both annoying and intense, but when he spoke the trio was just confused.

"I…I don't know."

"What?" the woman questioned in denial. She turned to face Stiv and Wallen to find out they were just as clueless as she was. Turning back to the boy, she bit out, "Stop your joking. Some people forget their name, but no one just doesn't know it. Out with it."

In return, the blond minutely shook his head, careful to not let the dagger pierce his skin. Osha grabbed the dagger from Wallen's hand and pushed it away from the boy's body, giving the man a edgy stare. Turning back to the kid, she furrowed her brow, "I'm gonna ask you one more time, and I'm gonna get an honest answer, you hear me?"

The boy just nodded, and spoke out, "I'm telling you the truth, woman, I swear. I don't know my name."

Stiv scoffed, "He's got 'spy' written all over 'im."

Watching his facial features for any signs of deceit, Osha concluded with sorrow that the kid really didn't know what his name was. So what the hell was he doing in the Wolfswood—with not a speck of dirt on him? Something didn't feel right, and not just because of the boy's appearance. There was something… extraordinary, about him that she couldn't put her finger on. But it was just a hunch. "You're lucky I believe you, boy. If you were some kind of spy—"

"—Osha, he's got something in his hand."

Osha looked at Wallen, then followed his sight to the bundle in the boy's clenched fingers. The boy turned to his own hand as well, and lifted his head while bringing his fist to his face. Opening his hand, a thin cloth slipped out, and all four of the people inspecting it watched as the piece of metal on it glinted in the sunlight. In the center of the metal plate was a cryptic symbol.

Osha looked at the boy's face as he stared in wonder at the cloth in his hand. She couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, but she was sure he had no idea where the thin band came from. The woman was starting to wonder if the boy had amnesia.

Wallen then grabbed the boy's shirt collar and scoffed in his face, "You're a spy, aren't you?"

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head. In a loud voice, he screamed, "I'm not a spy! I don't even know how I got here!"

"You're just a lying little shit," the man then threw him into a spot of mud. With a grunt, the boy landed hard, his clothes now caked in mud. Using his hands, he pushed himself up until Stiv went over and kicked him in the side. The blond boy coughed out and used his free hand to hold the swelling. Wallen took this time to steal the band from his hand.

"H-Hey! Give that back!"

Wallen looked down at the kid before giving him another kick in the stomach, causing the boy to groan and roll onto his back. Taking a step toward him, Wallen loomed over him before waving the navy cloth, "This is worth more than you, boy. Now leave before I kill you this time."

The boy spit out blood before he whispered, "Give it back… You bastard."

Stiv and Osha raised their eyebrows, and Wallen's face contorted in anger. He picked the boy up by the collar again, and this time he punched him square in the face. Fresh blood seeped from the boy's nose, and the swelling was quick to follow. Cocking his arm back again, the man's knuckles connected with the boy's stomach, eliciting another loud grunt from the kid. Wallen then unceremoniously threw the kid back into the dirt, then bent down to deliver another blow to his face. Stiv watched with a smirk while Osha shook her head.

The woman then said softly behind Wallen's back, "Wallen, I think 'e's had enough."

"No, Osha," the man said while cocking his arm back, "He needs to learn his manners first."

When the punch connected, Osha rolled her eyes, "You're gonna kill 'im—"

Before it looked like the boy only had enough in him for one more blow, there was a rustling somewhere in the distance. Wallen stilled and looked around, and slowly grabbed the piece of cloth he dropped before the beating. Getting up, he ran in the direction of the sound with Osha and Stiv right behind him, concealing themselves in the dense foliage.

* * *

Struggling to move his arms, the boy laid still in the puddle of mud. With what felt like a bloody nose, a black eye, and a pummeled stomach, the kid tried to think of how he got in that situation in the first place. He was sure he had at least two broken ribs, but as he situated his hand on his stomach, it felt fine. Rubbing the surface of his belly, the boy didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Maybe the man wasn't as strong as he thought, which hurt his ego a bit. His arm felt good enough to bend, so he reached up and felt his face. Expecting a swollen eye, he felt that eyes were perfectly fine. Also, he noticed that his nose stopped its bleeding completely.

The boy pushed up on his elbows and rubbed some mud off of his cheeks. His hair felt just as sticky as the rest of his body, but at least he didn't have any major aches. That was strange—how could he heal from a beating like that so quickly? The guy must've hit him about ten times in four different places. But he wasn't complaining; better than dying in a pile of mud.

The blond managed to get up on his feet, and quickly found that trying to get mud off of your clothes didn't work so well when your hands were just as muddy.

He needed that navy cloth. Something in his gut was yearning for it.

Scanning the area, he thought about tracking down the trio that left him moments ago. There were no signs of them, but for some reason he knew exactly which direction they went in. It was like his sense of smell was heightened, and they had a distinct scent—crisp, like the cold. Following his instincts, he assumed, he went in the direction of their smell.

It took a minute, but he caught them. They were in a little clearing with what appeared to be a little boy on a horse. A thought jumped in the boy's mind that he should protect the kid, so he snuck in the bushes and waited for a good moment.

He heard the woman's voice, "That's a pretty pin… Silver."

The other man joined in, "We'll take the pin. And the horse. Get down."

The blond boy scrunched his hand, seeing his piece of cloth dangling out of the man's pocket. Still, he waited.

"Be quick about it."

The boy just replied nervously, "I can't. The saddle—the straps."

When the other man there whipped the boy's clothing away, a contraption was revealed, holding the boy's legs to the saddle. Hiding in the bushes, the blond boy furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong with you? You some kind of cripple?"

Suddenly the boy yelled, "I'm Brandon Stark of Winterfell. If you don't let me be, I'll have you all killed!"

A jolt went through the boy concealed in the bushes, but he had no idea where it came from. Probably nerves. At the same time, the other man bit out, "Cut his little cock off and stuff it in his mouth."

Cutting in, the woman said, "The boy's worth nothing dead."

Why was the boy worth something when he was just beaten to death in the woods a few minutes earlier? Was the boy on the horse special? Or was he himself really worth nothing at all? Everything was confusing and nothing helped him figure anything out. A ton of questions flew through the boy's mind, causing him to miss a good portion of the conversation.

When he focused back on the group, one of the men whispered, "There ain't no white walkers down in Dorne." Looking at what was in his hand, the hidden boy noticed it was the same dagger he threatened him with. That wasn't going to happen on his watch. _He_ could be threatened with anything for all he cared, but no one threatens a helpless kid with a knife. He was about to jump out of the ferns when he heard a manly voice cut through the air, "Drop the knife." There was a man standing a couple meters off from the group, and while he unsheathed his sword, he seethed, "Let him go, and I'll let you live."

Suddenly, one of the men dashed to the swordsman, initiating a fight. It was quickly ended when the man had his neck sliced clean. While he dropped, a dagger left his belt and slid in front of the blond. He quickly snatched it up. This time, the woman ran up the man and joined the fight, but the boy focused on the other guy stealing the kid off the horse. He moved through the ferns towards the man who held the kid. While the man fighting was about to cut down the woman, the little kid yelled out, "Robb!"

The blond stilled and looked up to find that the kid was held at knifepoint by the burly man.

"Robb," the boy said again, desperately.

"Shut up," the elderly man said. Then looking at the man, or Robb as the boy called him, he yelled, "Drop the blade!"

The kid told him not to, but the man persisted. With a look of desperation in the young man's eyes, he slowly lowered the blade onto the ground. Getting up, his face contorted in anger.

The blond took this as the opportune moment. Leaping out of the bushes from behind the man, he yelled, "Let him go!" He sunk the dagger in the man's back right as he felt a sharp pain in his own back. He looked down to see an arrowhead poking out of his chest, and he saw specks of white in his vision as he sunk to his knees. In front of him on the ground, he saw the navy band swimming in his vision, and he painstakingly grabbed it right before falling on his side.

* * *

Bran looked on in shock as caught sight of the blond kid. His eyes widened when he recognized him from a dream he had awhile back. Did the boy recognize him, too? Did he come looking for him? The arrow point struck dangerously near his heart, but he looked to be alive still. Bran's thoughts were confirmed when the boy coughed blood out of his mouth. In the distance, Theon ran to the group, bow and arrow at the ready.

Brandon then heard Robb ask him as he picked him up, "Are you all right?"

He quickly replied, "Yes, it doesn't hurt, but don't worry about me! Look, that boy's still alive!"

Robb turned to the boy with Theon's arrow stuck in him, and he saw his labored breathing. He was about to tell Theon to carry him back, but Theon cut in, "Tough little lad. In the Iron Islands, you're not a man until you've killed your first enemy… Well done."

Bran and Robb looked at Theon in wonder, and Robb bit out while setting Bran down, "Have you lost your mind? You shot the boy that saved Bran's life!"

"I mistook him for a wildling. He could've killed you and cut Bran's throat."

Going to the blond boy on the ground, he spit out, "You don't have the right—"

"—To what, to save your brother's life? It was the only thing to do so I did it!"

Robb watched as the boy's face scrunch in pain. He slid his arm under the boy and lifted him up in a sitting position. In his arms, the boy lifted his hand and grabbed the arrow's front and made to pull it. Bran shouted, "Don't!" while Robb grabbed the blond boy's hand.

"Stop, boy! Are you mad? You can't pull it out."

The boy just looked up at him and said with ragged breaths, "Then you do it."

Robb stared at him, concluding that the boy really _was_ mad. "If I do, you'll die. You understand me?"

Bran looked on in horror as the boy replied, gasping, "I won't. Just trust me."

The Stark lord then looked to Theon and Bran, both of them shaking their heads. He then sat the blond up and bent down behind him, clutching the arrow in his hand. Bran yelled, "Stop!"

But the boy snapped, "Do it!"

Robb then gripped the arrow hard and yanked it out of the boy's body, causing the blond to let out a strangled gasp before falling back into Robb's arms. Bran yelled again, "Get him help! He's going to die!"

The woman that survived the fight didn't say a word, but it was obvious to all four of them that the boy was going to die if he didn't get medical attention. Theon looked at Robb, who looked at his little brother with fear in his eyes.

They didn't have much time.

The boy was about to die.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Note: This chapter was going to be super long, so I'm cutting it into two chapters. We'll get to Winterfell eventually! Haha.

Note 2: Clearing some things up.

1. I think, for this story, it's better for Naruto to forget who he is for the sake of Westeros. If he remembered who he was, then his powers would be overwhelming for everyone. This would either get him killed, or revered as a demigod (as Jen Faye pointed out! Thanks for backing me up!).

2. Sorry if the part with Kakashi was too far-fetched. I just needed a way to get Naruto to Westeros, and Kakashi's Forbidden Dimension Jutsu seemed like the best option. Also, I needed a way for there to be more than one dimension that Kakashi could send people or objects to, hence the mind thing with picturing which dimension Naruto wanted to get to.

Note 3: Thanks for all the reviews, regardless of their content! All criticism is necessary and I am always willing to listen/explain why I'm doing what I'm doing. Thanks for reading!


	3. Who You Truly Are

Note: Sorry for the _very_ late update. I had a hard time getting motivated to continue, but this chapter is dedicated to **tobi-mentally insane**, **BioHazard82**, and all the others who encouraged me to continue on with this story! Thanks, you guys. Hope you enjoy this (longer than I usually ever write) chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ nor _Game of Thrones_.

* * *

III.

Who You Truly Are

* * *

A gust of wind flung a boy into the air, tearing him from his slumber. Watching the ground rush up to meet him, he flung his arms in front of his head—but he was suddenly on stable ground. A broad expanse of grass surrounded him in all directions, the tall roots swaying like ocean waves. The boy panicked, twisting his whole body around left and right to try to find a way out of the field. Deciding on one direction, he lifted his foot to start running, but it felt like he was being held back in chains. It was a struggle to lift a leg to run; it felt like he was stuck in a pool of molasses. Feeling panicked, the boy cried out in rage, and his legs were free of fatigue. He was now sprinting at inhuman speeds, the grass parting like waves on both sides of him and blending together into green walls.

Suddenly, he was in a forest clearing. Everything was quiet except for the trees. It was a calming sound as the wind blew through the treetops, freeing leaves off their branches. The little leaves reflected a beautiful green hue in the sunlight, and they swirled in a whirlpool formation around the boy. The leaves surrounded the boy and rose high above him in a spiraling pillar. The boy was fascinated, and reached out to grasp one of the green slivers.

But as soon as he touched one, the whole pillar went from a calm swirl to a tornado of leaves; the green leaves now bleeding red. Then the ground started to give way under the boy and began twisting with the tornado into a dark hole. The pillar closed in on the boy who had no way out, and as he sank into the dark whirlpool, he shouted to the heavens a beastly roar.

Then everything was silent.

Except for little drips of water.

The boy was lying in inch deep water, and when he opened his eyes the lighting was very dim and he could only make out a stone ceiling. Sitting up, he came to the sight of a massive prison cell. Water soaked through his clothes and chilled his skin. Taking everything in, the boy could only breathe unsteady breaths. The whole setting was unnerving, but comforting at the same time.

For some reason, he felt he had been there before.

He slowly walked towards the bars, upsetting the water and causing small splashes.

When he got close, a booming voice cut through the metal columns and rattled him, "So… this is what happened to you, huh? How pathetic."

* * *

Naruto, or the _new_ Naruto, jumped back and tilted his head back to look up at Kurama as the mighty fox rested on his paws. With a confused look, the boy shouted, "Y—You can talk!"

Seeing the kid like this was already giving the Nine-Tails a headache. Almost moaning, he snapped, "Shut up, kid. You're even more annoying than you were before."

Now the boy had a bewildered look pasted on his face, oblivious to his situation, "What are you talking about?" Then, a curious look came on his face, and he asked, "…Am I dead?"

From inside the cell, the fox laughed in amusement. "You're not who you think you are, boy. Far from it."

"But… I don't even know who I am _now_," the boy replied with his head down.

The fox peered down at him with a calm stare, contemplating something. Watching his host be an entirely different person didn't set well with him at all. This kid plainly lacked the fire Naruto had, and especially the guts.

He was the epitome of lost.

Looking back, the way the boy was beaten to near death by that hoodlum in the forest was enough to make the fox scratch at his insides. It was then that he decided that Naruto's making contact with him was of the utmost importance. Kurama remembered that the only thing he could do was heal Naruto with his chakra since it was only fractured bones and bruises. Luckily he had healed him back then before Naruto was speared. If he didn't, the boy would've surely died. As it goes, things were different in this world.

Kurama had heard of the aspects of the Forbidden Dimension Jutsu, but to be able to see someone succumb to their effects was morbidly fascinating. It was like the person was reborn, without being reincarnated. In all the years he had heard of people utilizing the jutsu, the stories were always told by other people. And why?

Because the very people that left _never came back_.

And now he knows why. If they had been sent to the user's default dimension, they were most likely imprisoned there until death. However, if they were taken to other dimensions entirely, there was no way they would've been able to remember who they were, let alone the actual person that sent them there. Besides, most people were _banished_ to other dimensions, not sent.

So now, watching the most vivacious ninja he had ever met suffer through this abominable jutsu was pulling at the fox's mind. Although, he admitted that it was amusing to actually see something get the better of Naruto. There was nothing that he hadn't seen this boy overcome. Up until now, this kid was the one that could get through anything. Hell, he even got Kurama himself to warm up to him; _no_ _one_ does that. No one even _wants_ to do that. But he did, and gained the fox's respect.

Something had to be done. It would have to be gradual, but he was going to make Naruto remember who he was one piece at a time. Kurama didn't want to risk hitting him with everything at once; he didn't know what it would do to him right now.

It wasn't just chance that Kurama went with Naruto to this new world; he was there to help him get back home.

Even more so, it was a miracle the boy reached him. Kurama was afraid he wasn't going to make it when he first slipped into unconsciousness. As soon as the arrow jammed into Naruto's back, Kurama knew he wasn't going to have enough time. Naruto may have forgotten who he was, but the fox inside him didn't forget a thing.

If Naruto didn't have Kurama inside him, he was a goner for sure. The language barrier alone would have been a nightmare in itself. Luckily the nine-tails knew a multitude of languages, and immediately recognized what language he needed to transfer to his host.

Naruto suddenly spoke while looking down at the water soaking his shoes, "So… You know who I am?"

Kurama hissed, "I know you're not the pathetic slouch you're being now. Pick your head up, boy; the _real_ you would knock you senseless if he were here now."

This caused the boy to look up with watery eyes and shout back, "The _real_ me? _I'm_ me! I am dreaming, right? This is some kind of joke?"

"The only joke here is you, kid."

"Unbelievable."

The boy started to turn heel and walk away, but Kurama wasn't giving up yet. He could just hear the young boy shouting _Believe it!_ in his head, and this caused him to let out a low growl. The splashes Naruto was making with his steps were drowned out by the booming voice of Kurama saying, "This is no dream, boy. You can't leave unless I kick you out."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure you'll be able to kick me out once you get through those bars, yeah?"

A small growl ripped through the fox's teeth, and he softly spoke, "I wouldn't leave if I were you."

The boy turned around and narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Before answering, the fox stared down at him. Red eyes buried deep into blue as the two had their own staring contest. _This is good_, the fox thought, _Fight me. Grow a pair and face_ _me_. When the boy quit and walked away again, the Nine-Tails pulled his trump card, "I wouldn't leave the only one who knows my name just yet."

There was only silence as the boy froze in place.

* * *

"Robb, is he going to be alright?"

Across Bran's bed, the eldest Stark male looked at his younger brother grimly, "I don't know, but the doctors are doing what they can."

Bran looked down at his fur covers. "He saved me, and Theon shot him."

Quick to defend, Robb replied, "It was a matter of timing, nothing more. If the boy didn't save you, Theon would have. Best you thank him, too, you understand?"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the doorframe to get the Starks' attention. When they both looked at the door, Maester Luwin stuck his head in and whispered to Robb, "My lord, you have to see this."

Robb exchanged a curious glance with Bran before heading to the door. He heard his brother call out, "Robb, what's going on?" but shut the door before following Luwin.

Talking to the elder's back, he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, my lord; it's a miracle."

Robb didn't know what this meant until they got to the boy's bed. The elder turned to the Stark and explained disbelievingly, "We tended to the boy for no more than a few minutes before something strange happened. The wounds were healing much faster than I have ever seen. It was as if the boy was regenerating himself."

Robb frowned at the boy lying face down on the bed, the hole where the arrow was only a bruise. Peering at the wound, he stared in amazement. The flesh there was nowhere near the damaged skin it was an hour ago. Hell, even the blood on his coat was fresher than the boy's wounds…

Who _was_ this boy?

"Maester Luwin," Robb spoke while observing the boy's back, "The wildling woman that we took back with us said this boy doesn't even know his name. What do you make of that?"

The elderly man scratched his head in response, "Well, I'm not quite sure. Either he has amnesia or he's hiding something."

"My thoughts exactly." The Stark Lord then stood up straight and walked to the door. "When he wakes up, don't let him leave this room."

* * *

The boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He_ didn't know his name, but this _creature_ knew what it was? How was that even possible? This had to be a dream of some sort.

So why was he able to think? Normally in dreams you remember what you say, but not your thought processes… So why we has able to think so clearly? Things weren't adding up.

But on the off chance that this _wasn't_ a dream, and this creature really was telling the truth, shouldn't he at least see what the giant fox has to say? He has no grasp of who he is or where he came from. That fact pushed him to follow his heart more than anything.

After a solid moment of consideration, the boy fully faced the fox again, and gave it his attention.

"Fine. What do you know?"

* * *

Kurama was silent after his host gave him his attention again. Most likely, the boy was just seeing what he would say instead of treating him seriously. But no matter, he would be given his name back either way.

_I have gotten soft_. The fox cringed. If this were to happen a mere two years ago he would've just sat here laughing at his host's naivety the entire time. But things were different. _He_ was different.

So he began, "I will only give you your name and nothing more for now."

The boy crossed his arms. "Yeah, sure. Name's enough for me."

Kurama eyes widened slightly at the boy's curt reply. This boy was nothing like Naruto. This boy doesn't remember strife, death, adversity. There was no ounce of the vivacious boy back home left in his eyes. What was in its place was apathy, and that was the most dangerous of all. Forget the scared little act he's putting on; if he wasn't even this concerned with learning his name, there was no hope in his finding his way back home. He left everything behind to save a whole other _world_ for crying out loud! And for what? To become a weak, pathetic, good-for-nothing lump of human flesh.

And that crossed the line. To hell with being soft.

…_You ungrateful son of a bitch. _ Kurama threw his head from his paws, rising as upright as he could. The kid flinched back a little at the reverberating sounds of the chains screeching across the floor, making Kurama scrunch his snout in disgust. Rising high to the ceiling, the fox's muscles bulged and his limbs looked more defined in the dim light. The beast's head was an even deeper red with anger and his claws were scraping the floor in his building rage. With a vengeance, the Nine-Tails erupted, "Not only do I know your name, but I know who you truly are. You are _not_ the worthless piece of _shit_ I see before me. You are _not_ the person who allows a weak human to beat him to near death. You are _not _the person who sits by and watches a fight unfold. No. You are the one who _despises pieces of shit_; the one who _never goes down without a fight, _the one who _fights for those who can't fight for themselves._ You are _Naruto Uzumaki_, and you will get rid of that lifeless look in your eyes before I claw your fucking face off."

The boy could only drop his jaw before the mighty beast kicked him back to consciousness.

* * *

"Look, he's awake."

"Stay with him. I'll get Lord Stark here right away."

Osha then watched as the boy adjusted to his surroundings. His stark blue eyes squinted in the light of the lanterns by the bed, and he looked out the window to his left.

He went to sit up, but she placed a firm hand on his chest. "Easy. Your wound is still fresh."

"No, I'm fine, really. I don't feel anything," the boy insisted as he grabbed the hand from him and sat up. Looking at whose hand he grabbed, he caught her eye and gasped,

"Y—You're the woman from the forest!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You were going to kill me!"

His shouting was getting old fast. "I'm about to finish the job if ya don't lie back down." When the boy stared her down, she took the challenge.

Suddenly, the door opened and two men walked in. From what she gathered, they were Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy, the two that her and her now deceased partners ran into in the woods.

After the boy was shot down and insisted the arrow be ripped out of him, Robb carried his deadweight all the way back to Winterfell while Theon carried the smaller boy on his back. When they regarded her one last time, the Stark did something she would never forget: spared her life. She followed behind them as they rushed back to the village.

When they got there, the village maester was called immediately and Robb bolted to an open room in the castle. There was blood all over his clothes, but he only looked concerned for the boy's life. She was ordered to follow him, so she watched as he set the blond on the covers, watching with panic as the master wrapped his wound in cloth. They were then told to leave until they could properly take care of him, and Osha had been assigned cleaning duty since.

When the first news of the boy's miracle recovery came around, she was transferred to watching him while the doctor worked on someone who contracted the cold. She was shocked at the switch in duties, but she guessed that it was because they weren't aware that she almost killed him. They had asked her what she knew once they discovered she saw him before. She told them what he had told her, but she left out the minute detail of her holding a dagger to his throat during their conversation.

For the most part he had been silent, but there were times when his expression would change. She had watched the peculiar lines on his face move with his expressions, amused and fascinated. She almost felt something for the boy and his unknown identity. Was he lying when he said he didn't know his name? Or did he somehow lose his memory sometime before they found him?

Moreover, where had he have come from? If he was a wildling, surely she would've come across him before. But his clothes and skin were too clean to be a wildling's.

It was as if he was just dropped in the forest. Out of thin air.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the boy woke up from his slumber, and forgotten them entirely when he started shouting. How on earth could he already have so much energy after just waking up from a half day's rest?

A stern voice addressed the boy, "How are you feeling?"

Osha turned to Lord Stark when the boy did. The blond replied, "Uhh… Hungry."

All three people gave him strange looks before Robb stuttered, caught off guard, "Oh. Well, we're about to serve supper, but first I must thank you. For saving my brother's life."

The blond nodded, "I guess I should thank you for saving mine."

The Stark walked towards the bed. "Actually, the doctor told me that your body healed itself. Care to explain how?"

When Osha saw the boy's shocked face, she turned to Robb and asked, "My lord, don't you think you oughta get some food in the boy first? I bet he hasn't eaten all day."

Robb gave her a hard stare, but he obliged with a curt nod. Turning back to the boy, he asked, "Can you stand?"

The young man nodded and proceeded to get off the bed like he was never injured. When he had the covers off, Osha could see his bandaged figure.

She had never seen someone with muscles so defined. Every line was solid and the dim light in the room only served to make every contour in his body show. Maybe the kid was a blacksmith? That would've been plausible if he had soot under his fingernails and all in his blond hair. Speaking of blond hair…

Could he be a Lannister? Osha had heard of them before: the richest family in Westeros. Pompous pigs from the way people talk about them. And the boy had the hair, although it was a lot messier and stood up in some parts. He didn't have the green eyes, though.

_This boy's giving me a headache just for wonderin' about him_, the wildling scoffed.

Watching the faces of the other two men in the room, Osha concluded that she wasn't the only one eyeing his build. A boy with a Spartan figure comes out of nowhere? It was absolute nonsense.

Everyone was wondering the same question, but Robb was the one to ask it, "What's your name, boy?"

And without skipping a beat, the boy replied, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Osha and Robb glanced at each other, since both of them were aware of the fact that he didn't know his name a few hours ago. Osha could then see the look of distrust in Robb eyes on her, but she knew that she was telling him the truth of what she heard. Then, she wondered why the boy suddenly knew his name. Was it because he didn't trust her and trusted the Stark lord? Or was it because he wanted to cover up his real identity, which he did know? It sounded foreign. Was he telling the truth?

Watching his body language, Osha saw something entirely different. The boy was standing upright in a strong stance, and the vibe he was giving off felt nothing like the one he gave off in the Wolfswood. His hands were both clenched and his eyes were narrowed slightly. When she looked into them, she could only describe them as fiery.

This boy was becoming an enigma.

* * *

Food.

Lots and lots of food.

Naruto could barely contain his excitement in seeing the multitude of meats and pastries lined up on the tables. People were bustling around to out dishes on the wooden tables, and the scents wafting through the air were enticing. The boy smelled a plethora of spices, and could almost distinguish between the different smells in the meats. Scanning the food, Uzumaki was absentmindedly looking for something, but he didn't even know what. He just knew that he didn't find what he wanted because he felt a slight disappointment in his stomach.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see the man who introduced himself as Lord Robb Stark earlier, and he regarded him as the man spoke with a smirk, "If you stand there all day you won't get to eat anything."

Naruto gave him a small nod and rushed to get a seat. He heard the young man laugh behind him as he quickly grabbed a plate and plucked various things from the dishes and pots in front of him. The atmosphere was warm with people taking seats and conversing. It was comforting to Naruto before he heard someone behind him whisper,

"That's the boy, right? The one that magically healed himself?" It was the voice of a young kid.

A lower voice responded, most like their dad's, "Hush, lad. Don't speak of such things. We don't know what he is."

_We don't know what he is._

At that moment, Naruto felt a deafening pain in his head, and he tensed up enough to fall from his table bench. His shoulder hit the ground as he gripped his head hard, and there were sounds of people getting up from their seats and gasping. Then his brain could only focus on the tense pounding as all other sounds ceased in his head.

_What the hell is this?!_, was the boy's only coherent thought. _It hurts!_ Just then, images raced across his shut eyes.

Kids pointing fingers.

A park swing.

A school.

A monster.

Tears.

He was crying?

Someone was calling his name. _"Naruto! … Naruto!"_

* * *

"Naruto!"

The young man woke up with a gasp. His cerulean eyes flickered to him and Robb lifted some of the concern from his face. The dining hall had long been cleared by now, all the food and dishes cleared except for Naruto's plate. Robb was relieved the boy came to, and partly because his knee was starting to feel numb from the stone floors.

Bran, who was perched on the bench beside him and Naruto, breathed out a small sigh. After constant pleading, Bran was able to be brought to Naruto's side with Robb when he passed out in the hall awhile ago.

The boy looked white as a sheet. "What… What happened?"

Robb sighed, "You fainted before you could even swallow a bite of food. Between the amount of blood you lost and not eating, it was only a matter of time. My apologies for not letting you eat sooner."

Naruto gave him a look of disbelief, but he made to sit up. Robb let him, and he looked at Bran who then handed him Naruto's plate. Giving it to the boy, Robb spoke, "We saved your food. Eat while I go get you something to wash it down with."

After Naruto took the plate, Robb got up and went to the kitchens without another word.

* * *

Bran watched as the young boy in front of him wolfed down his food. He felt pity for him; according to the wildling that came along with them, he looked like he was just thrown in the forest and left there. There's no way he could've ventured from beyond the wall without an ounce of dirt on his clothing or on his person. There was no way.

But the one thing that irked him the most was that he looked _exactly_ like the boy he encountered in his dream.

Same hair, same eyes. His clothes had been different, but there was no mistaking the lines on his face. He had never seen someone with those markings before.

He waited until the boy was almost finished before striking up the conversation he wanted from the beginning, "You said your name was Naruto."

The blond flicked his eyes toward him and swallowed his last bite. He nodded and replied, "Yeah. Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Bran," the boy replied as he lifted an eyebrow. The blond's name sounded extremely foreign. "That woman you saw in the forest said you told her you didn't know what your name was."

The Stark boy watched the boy's expression, watching for any signs that this boy wasn't who he said he was. Upon inspection, the boy looked just as confused as he was.

Naruto reached behind his head and scratched it while saying, "I know this is going to sound weird, but when I was knocked out after being shot, I had some kinda dream." Bran narrowed his eyebrows in thought, and the boy continued, "I mean, it started out like a dream, but then it felt more than that. I saw a giant creature in a prison cell, and it told me that it knew my name…"

Bran's eyes widened. _Could he have the same dreams I'm having? Is this creature like my three-eyed crow?_

The young man on the ground looked away. "I know you probably don't believe me, but something tells me that it was real."

"Naruto… Have you seen this creature before?"

"Hmm?"

Bran then took a breath before explaining, "Lately, I've been having the same dream, over and over again. In the dream, I keep seeing a three-eyed crow. What I'm saying is: if you dream about this creature again, you might be like me."

The boy looked at him and gasped, "Really?"

Bran nodded, watching the boy battle with the thoughts on his mind. "If you don't mind my asking, what did this creature look like?"

Without pause, the boy replied, "It looked like a giant fox."

Bran's eyes widened yet again. Out of sheer curiosity, he blurted, "How big?"

This time, Naruto's eyes enlarged as well. His voice was a whisper, "Bigger than anything I've ever seen in my life."

Bran was about to say something when Robb showed up with a dulled chalice. He peered wearily at Naruto's empty plate and said, "Sorry I couldn't get back sooner. There was a small commotion in the kitchen."

Bran piped up behind his brother, "Robb, can Naruto stay in the room next to mine?"

* * *

As Naruto laid in the insulating covers, he was finally able to sort out his thoughts.

That incident in the dining hall got under his skin. Did he really pass out because of starvation and blood loss? Or was it because of what happened when he overheard the conversation beside him? And those images in his head—what were they from? Were they from his past?

It was as if there was some sort of trigger in that conversation that caused him to go into shock.

From thinking about that to thinking about what Bran talked about with him, he was slowly drug into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was early morning when Robb went to get Naruto from his chambers. The pinkish hue of the sun's rays chased away the dark corners of the sky, and the birds chirped their morning song.

He had been wanting to test the boy's abilities ever since he saved Bran from certain death. His curiosity only amplified when he looked over the boy's physique.

Opening the door, he came to the sight of the boy already awake, leaning on the windowsill with his fur covers draped around him.

Naruto saw him as he entered and eyes the clothing in his hand. In his arms, Robb had a pair of thicker pants, a leather vest, and a fur coat. Robb handed the articles over. "I figured you'd need these. You must've been freezing yesterday."

"I can't take these," Naruto said in awe.

But Robb wasn't moving to take them back. "Nonsense. You'll catch a cold if you go out without proper clothing. Besides, these don't belong to anyone anymore." And technically he was right; they were his old garments.

The boy scrunched his eyebrows together and nodded. "Thank you…" He took the coat and handed Robb the covers to put back on the bed. While he was putting them on, the Stark Lord asked,

"How are you feeling?"

With a grunt, the boy replied, "Pretty much normal. Why?"

Robb straightened and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Would you like to train with me today?"

The boy's eyes went to the weapon under Robb's palm. "I'm not sure how good I am with a sword, but I would like to."

This confused Robb. Most teenagers his age should've at least swung a sword once in their lifetime. But then again, most teenagers didn't have arms that looked like a demi-god's…

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can teach you."

With a blank look, the boy eyed him. In a whisper, the boy asked, "Why… Why are you so kind to me?"

Robb didn't skip a beat in answering, "Naruto, you saved my little brother's life. What more reason do I need?"

They made their way out of the room after Naruto finished putting on his new garments over his old ones. Down the stairs, past the hall, and out to the courtyard.

When they got out in the fresh air, Robb spotted Maester Luwin frozen in the middle of the yard, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand. Beside him, Theon was also still.

A chill went through his bones. Something was wrong.

Naruto was by his side, watching his expression then turning to the men in front of them.

Robb walked a bit further before calling out, "Theon? Maester Luwin? What's going on?"

Theon looked at him before the man slowly turned to face them, his face fallen. "We should go somewhere private."

* * *

Naruto sat across from Theon, watching as Robb read the note that the old man handed him. He could see Robb's expression change from curiosity to pure rage as he bit out,

"Treason? Sansa wrote this?"

The old man replied quickly, "It's your sister's hand but the Queen's words. You are summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new King."

Naruto could practically feel the disgust Robb was radiating. "Joffrey puts my father in chains, now he wants his ass kissed?"

"This is a royal command, my lord. If you should refuse to obey—"

"—I won't refuse. If His Grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll go to King's Landing," he then scrunched up the parchment in his hands and said, "But not alone."

Handing the note to the elderly man, he ordered, "Call the banners."

Theon looked up at Robb and gave him an admiring smirk. Naruto could only watch the situation, confused. Was there some sort of war going on?

With an air of urgency, the man asked, "All of them, my lord?"

Robb nodded. "They've all sworn to defend my father, have they not?"

"They have."

Robb paused before murmuring, "Now we see what their words are worth."

With a nod, the elder breathed out, "Yeah…" before leaving the three of them in the hall.

The Stark sat down with a shuddering breath before looking at Naruto, then Theon.

Robb's friend just gave a sniff and asked, "Are you afraid?"

Naruto flicked his gaze to Robb's hands over the table. When Robb saw his trembling fingers, he concluded, "I must be."

Before Naruto could say anything, Theon said in a convinced voice, "Good."

This time, the blond was cut off by Robb's question. "Why is that good?"

Both Robb and Naruto waited before Theon spoke again, "It means you're not stupid."

Robb gave Naruto a look, which he returned with a hard look of his own. The Stark then said, "Naruto, I want you to come with us."

The blond was about to voice his opinion before Theon cut in, "Robb, is this a good idea?"

Naruto looked at Theon when Robb replied, "He has good battle sense."

Theon gave a disapproving sound before whining, "You just met the kid. So what, he stabs a man to save Bran and you think he'll be a hero?"

Robb then put his hands on Theon's shoulders. "Listen to me, Theon. We're going to King's Landing. Tywin Lannister has numbers far greater than our own; we'll need every able-bodied man here."

Theon still didn't seem convinced that this plan was in their favor. He shoved Robb's hands off him before getting up. Looking down at Naruto, he addressed his friend instead, "How do we know he's not a spy? You know he looks like one of them. For all we know, he probably isn't even human."

Robb shot up out of his seat and Naruto clenched his teeth, but Theon was already walking towards the door of the hall.

The boy's hair fell in front of his eyes as he glared at the table.

"_That's the boy, right? The one that magically healed himself?"_

"_Hush, lad. Don't speak of such things. We don't know what he is." _

"_For all we know, he probably isn't even human." _

Out of nowhere, Naruto caught up to Theon, grabbed his shoulder, and clocked him right in the cheek.

Theon was flung to the ground from the hit, and he turned back to Naruto with wide eyes. From behind him, Naruto barely heard Robb call out his name.

Naruto stood above the tousled man, his fierce blue eyes boring into Theon's head. He seethed, "I'm not a spy, but I _am_ a human being. You better believe it."

Suddenly, he realized something.

As Robb rushed to his friend on the ground, Naruto glanced at his reddened knuckles.

"_Not only do I know your name, but I know who you truly are. You are not the worthless piece of _shit_ I see before me_…"

The blond's jaw dropped slightly.

"_You are the one who_ despises pieces of shit."

The boy could only look at nothing when Robb turned to him and yelled, "Naruto, have you gone mad?"

"_You are _Naruto Uzumaki_."_

Naruto's eyes were wide. His throat was plugged up, keeping him from saying a word to Robb and his fallen friend.

In a panic, the young man slowly backed up a couple steps before racing out of the room.

The doors flung open, and then slammed shut.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Note: I didn't account for how intensive summer school would be, so I'm just warning that updates will be irregular. My apologies! Chapters will always be this length or longer from now on, though. Hopefully next time I can get it to at least 10,000 words. Time to get my GRRM on!

Note 2: A lot happened in this chapter! I feel good about the flow of this story, so hopefully I can keep it up.

Edit: CAN'T BELIEVE I spelled Uzumaki wrong. That was just a bad mishap by me. Thanks to **BioHazard82** and **Eterguy** for pointing that blatant mistake out.


End file.
